Mike J Green
:Two players called Mike Green have played for Rovers, a defender and a goalkeeper. This article is about the goalkeeper, for the defender see Mike C Green. Career Mike Green is a goalkeeper who came through the youth ranks at Rovers and was a regular on the substitutes' bench for several seasons, although he only made four appearance for the first team on the pitch. Early in his career at Rovers he was third-choice keeper behind Steve Phillips and Scott Shearer, which enabled him to have a loan spell at Mangotsfield United. When Shearer left the club to join Shrewsbury Town on loan Green was recalled to the Memorial Stadium as cover for Phillips, where he remained for two and a half years without playing any first team football. Late in the 2008-09 season Rovers brought in Stoke City goalkeeper Danzelle St Louis-Hamilton on loan, allowing Mike to join Clevedon Town from the end of March until the end of the campaign to get some more first team football under his belt. Mike was sent out on loan to Gloucester City for the entire 2009-10 season, with Director of Football Lennie Lawrence stating that he felt there was a "keeper in there", but that he needed more match experience otherwise he would never develop. After four years in the Bristol Rovers squad he was finally given his debut on 10 August 2010 in a League Cup match against Oxford United, due to first choice man Mikkel Andersen being away on duty with the Danish Under-21 squad. The game proved to be a memorable one for all the wrong reasons with Oxford, who were a division below Rovers at the time, running out 6–1 winners. He went on to play another three games, two in League One and one in the FA Cup, before finally being released at the end of the 2010–11 season. He spent the 2011 pre-season period on trial with Cheltenham Town, but when a contract wasn't forthcoming he opted to join Conference South side Eastleigh on non-contract terms. Eastleigh released him after just one game, but through pure coincidence it was just four hours before he had a new club. Gloucester City 'keeper Kevin Sawyer had suffered a shoulder injury, and when manager David Mehew heard through the grapevine that Green had been dropped by Eastleigh he called him to find out if he'd be interested in a loan move. Green told Mehew that he had been released earlier in the day and the pair agreed a short-term deal as cover for the unavailable Sawyer. Cirencester Town became his third club in the first month of the 2011–12 season when he joined them on 29 August. A month later he returned to Gloucester, where he stayed for the remainder of the campaign. Career stats Record against Rovers Mike has never played a competitive first team game against Bristol Rovers. Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:23 July Category:Players born in 1989 Category:Players who joined in 2006 Category:Mangotsfield United Category:Clevedon Town Category:Gloucester City Category:Eastleigh Category:Cirencester Town